1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly having stretchable fasteners which can be utilized for a long period.
2. Description of related art
As the development of the electronic technology, more and more transistors are integrated into a single electronic component so that the single electronic component can perform multiple functions at a high speed. However, due to the high speed operation, heat generated by the electronic component is increased dramatically, which would significantly affect a normal operation of the electronic component if the heat cannot be removed timely; thus, how to effectively dissipate the heat from the electronic component becomes a challenge.
Conventionally, a heat sink is mounted on the electronic component to derive heat from the electronic component and dissipate the heat to an atmosphere ambient. Accordingly, a clip is needed to secure the heat sink on a printed circuit board where the electronic component is mounted, to insure the heat sink firmly and stably standing on the electronic component. A commonly used clip is a wire-type clip, which is welcome for its relatively simple configuration and less manufacturing process. As being used, two ends of the wire clip are respectively fixed to the printed circuit board on two sides of the heat sink, and a central portion of the wire clip is then wrested to abut against the heat sink, to thereby press the heat sink against the electronic component intimately.
Nevertheless, due to the wire clip being made of some rigid metal material, such as iron or copper, it has a poor capacity of withstanding twisting. After being deformed many times, the wire clip forms cracks therein. The cracks would result in loss of resilience of the wire clip, whereby the wire clip is not capable of securely fixing the heat sink on the electronic component any more. Even worse, such cracks may lead to a rupture of the wire clip, thus significantly reducing a life span of the clip unexpectedly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.